Twilight: a new Bella, a new story
by Senshi-Hime Rin
Summary: Bella is a vampire,who is moving to Forks.There she meets the Cullen's. How will things turn out? Bad summary, I know. EdwardxBella, AlicexJasper, EmmettxRoselie


**Me: I do not own Twilight.**

**--**

"Isabella!" His stern yet gentle voice called to me. I immediately walked over to him. I bowed slightly before standing back up fully. This man I was in front of was our coven's leader. He was also my father. He transformed me right after he was done transforming himself. He wouldnt have done it, were it not for the fact that I was near him at the time and my sent of blood was just to much. So now, here I am.

"Yes father?" I question, my voice smooth as silk. When you get transformed into a vampire, even if you were the klutziest human alive, everything about you becomes graceful and elegant.

"I am relocating you to a new destination. The humans here seem to be getting suspicious as to why you havent changed in appearence at all since you arrived two years ago." He said without a care in the world.

I nodded my head. Silly humans. To them, everything needed a reason. "Were will I be going for the next two years?" I ask. '_Man! This means more boy's trying to be 'My knight in shining armor' as they put it.'_ Was my thought running through my head.

"Fork's. I met a man there a couple years back. I figured it might be good to make 'friends' with the fool. I have sent a letter requesting permission that my daughter live with him for a couple of years. Since I will be away on an 'archeolagist trip'. He immediately agreed since he never had a daughter." He said bluntly yet still smooth.

"What is your 'friends' name?" I ask while nodding my head. It should only take me a couple of hours to get to Forks. Well...with my vampire speed that is. To a normal human, it would take at least a couple of days.

"Charlie. He is a police man so you better be a good girl." He said, his eye's twinkling with amusement. He can switch his moods faster than lightning! I swear! One minute he's all 'serious' and then he's playful? Yup! I have a weirdo for a dad.

I sigh, getting into the act. "Ah!! But daddy!! You know I _love _getting into trouble. And this time I was just going to rob a few banks. See I'm improving!" I yell jokingly. He chuckled.

"Alright, Now get out of here you little trouble maker!" He commanded.

I saluted before shouting "YES SIR, MR. SIR!" With that I ran out as fast as I possibly could. Which, might I add, is very fast.

--

**(In Forks. A couple of hours later.)**

"O.k. The instructions say that Charlie's house is right...here!" I say while stopping directly in front of a house that smelt of junk food, soda, and sweat. Just your typical house. At least typical for single men living by themselves.

I walked up to the door at a human pace. I cant go around blowing my secret now can I? I knocked on the door. It was around 10:00 so he should be home. Sure enough, I heard the sound of shuffling feet on the other side of the door.

After a few moment's the door swung open to reveal a man in a white shirt and checkered boxer short's. Havent humans heard of being decent for guest's?

"Hello? My I help you?" He ask's probally wondering why a 'what look's to be' sixteen year old was standing on his doorstep. I mentally sighed. Time to put on an act.

"Hi!" I say in feigned cheerfulness. "I'm Isabella! My dad said that you would take me in while he is away. His name is Johnathon. You met a couple years back!" I exclaim.

His face was blank for a moment making me think that I had gotten the wrong house. But then rememberance shined on his face. He grinned sheepily, while rubbing the back of his head. He probally just realized he opened the door, wearing only under-clothes, to his friends daughter. "Uh right, right. Well let's get you inside!" He said while holding the open the door wider so I could step through. I entered gracefully.

"Um...Nice place!" I say, though of course it's forced.

"Thank you. Ok...I've already signed you up for our high-school here in Forks, so you can start tomarrow. Um...It's kinda late so...do you want to go see your new room?" Charlie informed/questioned.

"Sure! Thanks alot Charlie. My dad really appreciates what your doing and so do I!" I exclaim secretly wishing to just get to my room so I could go to 'sleep'

"No problem. Um...if you'll just follow me." He says trying to make a good impression. I had to stiffle a chuckle. Humans were so cute under pressure. He led me upstairs while pointing out a few door's here and there.

"And this will be your room. I dont really know what a teenage girl needs, so you'll have to do all your shopping by yourself." Charlie said. I tried to reassure him that It would be alright by flashing him a gentle smile. It seemed to relax him a bit.

"It's lovely. Again thank you so much for taking me in. And dont worry, I'll do all my shopping by myself so you won't be embarrased by going into girly stores with me." I say, my eye's gleaming with amusement.

He smiles at me before wishing me a 'Good night's sleep' I chuckled a bit after he left. If only he knew, he wouldnt be wishing me a good night's sleep. I walked over to the window and looked out at the stars. They were so calm and peaceful, yet wise and held many stories that even century old vampires do not know. How I wish I could be one. I looked away from the night sky and settled down in the rocking chair that was stationed in my room. I could only think one thing 'You better get ready Forks, because Bella is here and ready to cause mayhem!'

--

**Alright! It's my first Twilight fanfic. I hope you enjoy this.**


End file.
